


It's Alright

by crofters_jam



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And yet I kill them off and make them cry., I just??? Care???? About them???? So much????, M/M, but I ran out of things to do without it having an awkward end, damn these idiots are gay, t e a r s, the frickle frackin squip is back and is an asshole, this was shorter then I wanted it to be, yaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crofters_jam/pseuds/crofters_jam
Summary: You're lying to yourself.It had come back a few days ago.





	It's Alright

_You're lying to yourself._

It had come back a few days ago.

_Saying that you have friends._

Michael would notice that something was wrong soon.

_I can help you, Jeremy, I can make you popular, remember? That's what I promised._

He had already tried to tell him. He physically couldn't, it was stopping him.

_Then everyone will want to be your friend._

He tried to ignore him the best that he could.

_And you'll never be alone again, Jeremy._

It was nearly impossible. God, it was hard.

_Then maybe will love you back._

He just wanted to run to Michael and scream that something was wrong, but he couldn't.

_Come on, Jeremy, listen to me._

He couldn't stand up from his spot on the bed. He couldn't move his legs.

_Listen to me, Jeremy._

He wished that he could tell Michael how he felt, because then at least before he went insane, the weight would be off his chest.

_Listen._

There was a tap at the window.

_LISTEN._

The tapping was louder, more frantic.

_I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, JEREMY._

The window opened.

_I'm a part of you, Jeremy, you can't hide anything from me._

Arms wrapped around him.

_Fine, looks like the help is here. I'll be back, though._

Jeremy stood up with a start, his legs suddenly working again, managing to throw the arms around him.

"Jeremy!"

Michael! It was Michael! Jeremy whipped around and tackled him, tears rolling down his face.

"Jeremy, what's going on?!"

"I-It was, it was-" Jeremy's breath was running out as he tried to tell Michael what was happening.

"Is it the Squip?" Michael asked, wrapping his arms around Jeremy gently. Jeremy nodded against Michael's chest.

"I-It's saying that it can help me a-and it's saying that if I'm popular than you'll love me ba-"

Jeremy pulled away quickly, a hand flying to his mouth.

What a time to pick to confess your love for someone.

Jeremy was out the door of his room as fast he could, rushing through the hallway and down the stairs and out the front door. Suddenly he was running down the street and suddenly he was at the high school, and god, he was still running. He ended up on the soccer field, and suddenly he couldn't keep running. He quietly laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky.

It was a beautiful day.

He just stayed there, for what felt like an eternity, just thinking, because he just confessed his love to his best friend and he didn't know what to do about it.

He was startled out of his thought's when someone laid down next to him.

"So."

It was him.

"So."

Could this day get any worse?

"Did you mean it?"

It probably could.

"Yeah."

Saying that was probably a mistake.

"OH THANK GOD!" Michael sat up and threw his hands in the air. "THE LORD HAS ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!"

"...What?"

Michael stood up and held out his hand.

"Get up here so we make out, you asshole."

Oh my fucking god.

He stayed there for a second before taking the hand and being pulled to his feet.

The two stood, looking at each other.

"So do you actually want to make out with me?"

"Hell yeah, dude."

Jeremy leaned in.

Michael was leaning in too-

The perfect moment was interrupted by a scream through his head.

_YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM._

Jeremy practically crumbled to the ground.

"Jeremy!"

_HE DOESN'T CARE._

"Jeremy! _Can you hear me?_

_HE JUST THINKS YOUR AN ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT._

"Jeremy, please!"

_HE'LL NEVER LOVE Y-_

The voice stopped as Michael's lips were pressed on his.

"Here, let's go to Spencer's Gifts and grab some Mountain Dew Red, how about it?" Michael said as he pulled away.

Jeremy just nodded as Michael helped him stand up again and they walked towards the mall.

Looks like everything was going to be alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr for my fics now! It's bittystarship-ao3!


End file.
